A vibration damper of this type and a spring element of this type are known from the document DE 10 2006 005 621 A1. In FIGS. 1 and 2, this document describes two differently designed spring elements which are arranged between the rebound buffer spring and the closure package closing the damper tube. The present invention is based on the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 2 as the closest prior art. A spring element designed as a circular-ring-shaped elastomeric body 31 is arranged between the rebound buffer spring (helical spring 19) and the closure package (piston rod guide 5) closing the damper tube (cylinder 3). The elastomeric body 31 is supported in the axial direction on the spring plate 23, on which the rebound buffer spring is also supported. The spring plate 23 comprises an encircling annular web 49 which constitutes an axial buffer for the hydraulic construction unit 15 and therefore determines the minimum compressed length thereof.
Carriageway-induced vibrations which act on the vibration damper occur in the driving mode. At a defined amplitude during the wheel rebound process, the rebound buffer spring enters into engagement, i.e. the elastomeric body 31 comes into contact with the closure package, and the rebound buffer spring and the elastomeric body are compressed. This engagement of the rebound buffer spring leads to the vibrations spreading via the piston rod into the vehicle body and, as a result, into the passenger cell. This may produce undesirable noises and/or vibrations which, inter alia, reduce the driving comfort. Furthermore, undesirable noises also arise whenever, within the scope of a compression stage movement of the vibration damper (the piston rod moves into the damper tube), the elastomeric body disengages again from the closure package. Even during this disengaging process, vibrations and mechanical impacts are transmitted via the piston rod into the vehicle body and the passenger cell, which leads to the production of noise.